


Lucky Stars

by PlagueChan



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankensteins Creature, Frankensteins Monster - Fandom, Victor Frankenstein - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: While the farm life seems sublime and filled with happiness, you can only hope to venture yourself in a journey that you'll never forget. To venture forth the trees, fall in love, experience sadness, and to find hope within yourself, something big happens that'll change it forever.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Frankenstein as of late and I then I suddenly really wanted to write a fic based on a relationship with the reader and the creature (Frankenstein's monster or Adam as some people call him) because ... why not? A much more of a happier AU for Adam to just find himself a lover that loves him as he loves you in return <3 Plus I'm such a huge HUGE sucker for Monster x Human relationships hhhh Not sure how far I'll go with this, but I hope ya'll will like it~ BTW your age in this fic will be arounnddd early to mid twenties c:

The warm breeze running through your hair as it welcomes you with the beaming sun shining down. It was going to be a good day, you thought. From all the rains that had come and gone in recent days, it had done the crops well. Your mouth waters as you can already taste the sweet flesh of the crops that you have worked endlessly on. With the tender loving care of your guidance, they should be well enough to harvest in the dead of summer. 

 

You call for the chickens to come out and to fluff their feathers. To graze upon the feed you give whilst you enter in the chicken coop to collect today’s eggs. Many of them in different shades of white and brown. It should be good to cook for the merchant for his breakfast as to leave some to take into town. 

 

The farm was small, hidden by thick trees, but it wasn’t all that far off from civilization. Only takes about thirty-minutes to reach to the next village to gather the necessary items that you need in order for the crops to stay afloat or to gather ingredients necessary for lunch and supper. There was even the University of Ingolstadt that was rather much further than the village itself. You have been lucky a couple of times to gaze upon the magnificent building as you have witnessed students coming in and out. How sophisticated they looked. How they talked amongst each other as they held such large books within their palms. Of all the knowledge that they’ve held within each page. Oh, how you wished that you can be among them, but for a peasant, it would seem rather unorthodox. You had only grown to know about the life of the farm, not to be of whatever students had come to the university for. But one can dream.

 

With a sigh, you went inside the cottage to wash the eggs before they could be shipped. The merchant, your caretaker, comes in from his bedroom with himself all ready for a day's work. He notices you cleaning the eggs thoroughly and smiles. His name was Hans, and he has been your caretaker ever since you were a baby. 

 

Very much a father figure to you, he found you on his doorsteps as you were wailing loudly that could’ve lured in potential predators. Luckily, when he found you, it was like love at first sight. Hans had lost a daughter due to the account of scarlet fever. It was a devastating blow. Almost lead his entire farm to ruins, but when you came into his life, he had found a reason to keep going. From there on out, the fields had never been more successful as to grow crops that were the finest in the land. 

 

“Good morning, Y/N …” He yawned into his hands, “It is quite a lovely day, and I see that you have brought in the eggs. Have you tended to the cows yet?” 

 

“N-No, not yet.” You give him a small smile, “I thought I would tend to the eggs for your breakfast first.” 

 

“Oh, nevermind me. You go on and take care of the cows and I can tend to myself.” He reassures you. 

 

“Well, alright ….” You nod, it was all that you could say. 

 

It doesn’t take an expert to know when you’re not at your best, mood wise that is. You’re very much an open book that not even a smile can reassure others that you are doing alright. You let your pains and sorrows be known. You’d always have ever since you were small. Both a blessing and a curse. 

 

“My child, ….” He stops you before you can make your way out the door, “Something heavy burdens your mind. It is written all over your face.”

 

Oh, dear …

 

“W-well, I, … uhm …..” You mumble, “I’ve just been thinking to myself as of late. When the crops will be harvested, and the eggs along with our milk from our finest cows will be shared throughout the country, I had often thought if I could see the people that are interested in our goods. I wish to see the large buildings of the city.” 

 

“Mmm, I remember you talking in past days of the University, no?” Hans says, his eyes closed as he takes a couple of eggs for consumption. “That is a rather far off journey than going to the village.”

 

“Yes, I know, but I sometimes … wish I could be there and witness the beauty of knowledge. What do the teachers teach in there? What do they learn?” Your eyes brighten with excitement as you go on, it all just come out without giving Hans much time to answer each question. 

 

He could only give out a chuckle as he finds your enthusiasm to be amusing. However, there is a strong “but” in that chuckle that would tell you otherwise. 

 

“Your energy is very much admirable, Y/N. Al though I would be lying if I said that I haven’t thought of venturing of where others are. However, it is always unwise to leave the farm for so long as many things could happen. With the livestock unattended could mean a lot of grave things to happen. Wild animals to feast upon them, thieves greedily taking most if not all of them, or they could very much find their way to venture out by themselves. That goes for the plentiful crops that grows here. Why do you think that we be sure to keep this farm well hidden from the public?” Hans explains, “That is why I need you here.” 

 

Biting your lower lip, you can’t but feel your bosom hurt with dissapointment, but you also feel a sense of understanding of your place. You loved the animals here as they had returned your affection with bountiful eggs and delicious sweet milk. You wouldn’t know of what would become of you if anything were to happen to them. Such thoughts were ones that shouldn’t plague your mind. 

 

“I understand.” 

“Perhaps someday, if I ever take the time to send a letter to my brother he will watch the farm as you can do whatever you wish until your heart's content.” He places a hand on her shoulder, “You have been working hard ever since I have taught you of what you needed to know. It’s the least that I could do. After all, you are old enough to marry and perhaps find yourself a suitor.” 

 

“Hans!” You exclaimed with your cheeks blushing, the pure excitement rushing to your chest that dispersed the weight of disappointment. “I am not quite sure I am ready for a commitment as big as that. I only seek to meet others to grow friendly connections.” 

 

“Time has a way of changing things, but time is not going to be the one to milk the cows, hmm?” Hans raises an eyebrow with a smile that was apparent behind his beard. 

 

Eyes widening of the realization, you have yourself running outside, grabbing the milk bucket outside of the barn and head inside. You gradually tend to each cow as you apologize to them for taking so long, hoping that they weren’t in any discomfort. Many of them were delighted to see you, licking your hand before getting to work. 

 

With all that done, you tend to the crops. Making sure that everything has the right amount of water and to look out for any potential pests. The wildlife would often try to sneak a nibble of the freshly grown baby leaves of the sprouting crops, but luckily you would be the one to shoo them off before they could get the chance. 

 

In the end, all is well. Another day of getting chores done, and only with a couple of hours to spare before retiring for the night. Filling your stomach with Han’s finest cooking to soothe the soul after a days work.

 

“I have a delivery to take care of first thing in dawn. Will you be alright until tomorrow night?” Hans said before you could go wash up before bed. 

 

“Ah, yes. I’ll be alright.” You replied along with a yawn. 

 

“And I will be sure to drop the letter off.”

 

Even when your body is exhausted and mind fixated on sleep, those same excited tingles course throughout your body. You try not to keep your hopes up, but being able to possibly just spend a couple of hours with other people has filled your heart with joy regardless. It was like a dream come true. 

 

A dream that will become a reality, …. Soon. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

With the night settling in, it was peaceful around the farm. The crickets chirping, frogs croaking, and …. People screaming. 

 

You were woken up by a startling sound. A gasp left your lips and your heart rate accelerated, you toss your body towards your window. 

 

Two yellow eyes, meet yours on the other side.


	2. New Arrival

With those two beaming yellow eyes staring right at you, you let out a high shriek causing the figure outside to flee. Your heart pumping in your bosom as you try desperately to catch your breath. What was that just now? That couldn’t have been your imagination from a lingering dream. Whatever it was, its size was beyond comprehension. Could that possibly have been an animal? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? Before you could recollect your thoughts, Hans comes in with his eyes filled with concern with a lit candle at hand that had only illuminated a small portion of his face. 

 

“By God!! What has caused you to make such a heinous scream?!” He asked, looked to be startled due to what you’ve done. 

 

Looked back at the window, and then back at Hans, you quickly shake your head. 

 

“I-It was merely a dream. A nightmare, rather.” You say, wiping away a bead of sweat collecting on your brow. “I am alright now. I apologize for waking you at this hour.” 

 

With a deep relieved sigh, Han’s expression softens. 

 

“Well, if that was what it was, then please try to refrain such a noise. You might scare off the animals.” Hans yawns, mumbling to himself before taking his exit. “Odd as I thought I heard screaming outside.” 

 

Once he closes the door, the little light from the candle had gone with him. You were in the bedroom, alone with your thoughts. Sleep was no longer an option to you as what you have saw earlier had given you a terrible fright. How can you sleep when there was some sort of creature out there? It had quickly occured to you that the creature, what it shall be, could potentially harm the animals. The livestock as you had grown to love over the years only to possibly find whatever they remain once that thing had gone through them in the early dawn. It would ruin the farm. You and Hans cannot simply live off of crops alone. That is, if the creature will even get to the animals that is. However, your heart is weighed with concern and … curiosity. Just one peaceful sight of the animals should be sufficient. Just one. 

 

With one heavy exhale, you take a candle that was settled by a wooden desk near your door and lit it. Even a small light from a candle didn’t deliver as much comfort as you would hope it would, but it was time to head out further. Taking the lightest steps that you can muster with your feet, you made sure of Han’s bedroom door closed before proceeding. Hearing him snoring soundly reassured you to keep going. Exiting out of the door and towards outside. Besides your candle, the full moon above you also seemed to assist your sight as you adjusted to the darkness. Much like the previous morning, you were greeted with a gentle breeze that comforted your rosy damp cheeks. 

 

You look to your right and see that the crops have been untouched. However,.much to your dismay, the barn door had been opened when you were the last to close it before retiring for the night. The cows inside were unsettlingly quiet. You were terrified to where the color that was on your cheeks now sickly pale. You had to refrain yourself from fainting. Had the creature already gotten to the cows?

 

Walking towards the barn with the green grass tickling your feet, you step inside as you quickly tended to a lantern that would help carry more light in the distance. Once done, all of them were still alive and breathing. Unsettled by what they have seen, but well regardless. This relieved part of you, but not to a full extent. You heard ruffling and shuffling near the hay stacks. There, … the creature hides. Looking around frantically in your surroundings to find something that you can potentially strike it with. 

 

The pitchfork to your left seemed just right. 

 

Clearing your throat, holding the weapon in your trembling hand as you approach towards the haystack. 

 

“Fellow intruder, w-what business do you have here?! Come out, now! If you are a man, you should know better than to trespass another's property! If you are a monster, then you will meet the fury of what shall be inflicted on you!” You shouted, anger and terror in your voice. 

 

The shuffling of the hay had stopped, as if it had realized your recognition on them. The silence had only begun to enhance the fear in you, freezing you into place. 

 

“I--I said come out!!” You demanded. 

 

For what seemed to be long minutes passing by, the very being that was hidden in the haystack, began to slowly creep itself out. Your jaw dropping as your eyes widen. You drop the pitchfork out of your hands as you use them to cover your mouth. 

 

What in God’s name rises before you revealing it’s true height? You soon see those yellow eyes staring to you as those eyes belonged to a creature that looked to be a man. A man with gargantuan features with skin stitched together it seems. Those black trembling lips that had matched the raven hair that passes his shoulders. Was this creature …. Was this man …. A devil? 

 

You could not speak. 

 

You could not scream. 

 

You can only hold pressure your cold hands against your gawking mouth. The very tears of pure fear had rushed behind those petrified eyes of yours. The pain of your heartbeat pulsating in your throat. 

 

When the large man started to take a few steps towards you, your very own consciousness began to drift away from you. The creature seemed to have noticed this and had tried to help you regain your balance, but the very mere touch of the creature is what had much made your entire body give out on you. 

 

Darkness flooded your vision, only to be unaware of what will happen to you … if you ever come to. 

 

~*~*~*~*~* 

 

….. 

  
  


....

  
  


… 

  
  


The sounds of whimpering had come to your ears. What was this? You had felt that you were still alive. No pain had come to you. Opening your eyes, you see that the creature sits beside you. It … He started to scoot back an inch or two knowing that you’re awake. His eyes filled with caution, he watches the movements from you despite being close to none besides your breathing. 

 

“W- …… w-who …..” You started to speak, “Who …. Are you?” 

 

The man had said nothing. Confused on what you had said. 

 

Wanting to repeat yourself, no strength supported to your voice. Only a mumbling whisper slipped out of your lips. 

 

You feel exhausted. Feeling the temptation of closing your heavy eyes as the large being next to you watches. As you do, the cold touch of the man’s fingers slide away strands of hair away from your face to only slide them down towards your cheek and then leaving you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that these two chapters have been so short, but I promise that they'll be much longer in the future c:


	3. First Meeting

The sounds of the singing birds have met your ears along with the cattle’s morning bellowing to be milked. You tighten your eyes before opening them. With a groan, you sit yourself up to find yourself on a pile of hay that was your shape. Not as suitable as the bed, but give or take, rather to be so than on the cold ground. You look around and see that everything is in place. Looking down, you see a small pile of what seems to be acorns and berries. Where did these come from, you wonder. You remember Hans telling you days past of how sorts of berries grow in the forest, but one would easily get lost to venture for them. Remember how you would go into the forest to try to find them yourself, but would end up going too far for comfort. God only knows what creatures--- 

 

That’s when you suddenly realized. That …. Creature from last night. No, it was a man. A man that wasn’t like another. Much larger in comparison to your small stature. He could’ve killed you if given the chance, however, the being looked to be as scared of you as you were of him. Where was he now, was the question. He must be hiding in the haystacks right next to you. 

 

“H-Hello?” You say, voice shaken. “If you are in there, come on out …” 

 

Wouldn’t take much distance for the man to hear you as you were merely a feet apart. The rustling of the hay became apparent as he had recognized that command of “coming out”. You were prepared for the worst and to keep a well mind. 

 

Cautiously, the man peeped his head out of the haystack, those yellow eyes meeting yours. Further making you believe that he has to be a demon of some sort. A wretched evil being that is not supposed to walk on lands among mortals. Al though, those eyes were filled with what seems to be cautionary curiosity. There was no sign of hostility in them. It makes you aware that he is much more terrified of you than you are of him. It strikes your heart with pity. Perhaps he was treated unwell in his travels. Whatever the reason may be, perhaps you can demonstrate that you mean no harm. 

 

“Please, …. Come here …” You say in a soft gentle tone, holding your hand out towards him. 

 

He looked at the hand, and then to you. Being as calm as you are, you were visibly shaking. Clenching at your clothes tightly with the other, you try to cease it with deep breathing. The minutes feeling long and dreadful before the man could finally come out, but to expose himself with his hands and knees on the ground to meet your level. Slowly crawling his way towards you, he reminded you of a cautious woodland creature approaching one with treats in their hand. 

 

As he crawls to you, he stops seeing the little pile of berries and acorns. Seeming a bit disgruntled, he picks up a berry with much delicacy between his thick fingers and places it on the palm of his hand. Holding it out to you as he lets out a small whimper. You blink in surprise and see that he’s using his other hand to point his finger towards his mouth. 

 

He wants you to eat the berry. You suppose it would be rude to not accept it. Even when looking at his expression, he seemed worried. Not wanting to further agitate him, you take the berry from his hand and put it in your mouth. Chewing it slowly, you notice the tart but yet sweet juices of it meeting your tongue. The satisfying feel of the seeds as you chew it make you smile. Of all the times that you had never known of what a berry tasted like, you desired for more. Four berries remained. All black in color. Taking your time to eat them, the pure delight of the variation of tart and sweet was well written on your face. The man had noticed this and felt happy himself. His body wiggling and making of what seems to be a laugh, but no sound came out. 

 

“T-Thank you, …” You say to him, your entire body ceases to tense. “Those were delicious.” 

  
  


_ Rrrrrgghh _

 

The both of you looked at each other, surprised. The man flinched in pain as he placed on hand on his stomach. He was hungry. Practically starved. How many days has it been since he had a meal? Had he only been living off of berries and acorns? Not exactly of what makes a full course meal, especially since this is a man that possibly has the hunger of many. That pity in your heart had weighted into sympathy. Considering that he had given you the berries, you can give him something in return. Some bread and milk should suffice. 

 

“Now, you stay here. I will be back in a moment.” You tell him, hoping he would understand you. “Do not go anywhere.” 

 

With that said, you slowly get up causing the man to scoot away from you an inch or two. The fear returning in his eyes. 

 

“O-Oh, please, it’s alright.” You reassure him. “I will only be a minute.” 

 

Sprinting back to the cottage, you open the door as quietly as you can. It seemed to be empty inside. Maybe Han’s was asleep, but you don’t hear the faint noises of his snoring, so you head inside. Before you could knock on his bedroom door, you see a letter on the kitchen table. Reaching for it, you read it to see that it was from Hans. 

 

_ “Dearest Y/N,  _

 

_ If you have awaken by the time that you retrieve this letter, I am to inform you that I will be gone for the entire day if not returned by tonight. I had saw that you were sleeping in the barn and wanted to leave you undisturbed. However, do not rest for too long as the livestock and the crops will need your tending. I will be back as soon as I am able to.  _

 

_ Best Regards, Hans.”  _

You had nearly forgotten that Hans had left today, which would mean that you had the entire day to tend to the man. Hans was always aware that you would sometimes sleep in the barn from time to time to give the cows some company. Sometimes your presence is what makes them happy, and what makes them happy makes wonderful milk. Anytime that they would start to fuss, you were always there. 

 

“.... a--ahh ….” You heard a faint sound coming from outside of the door. 

 

Nearly letting out a shriek, you saw him standing outside. 

 

“Good god! You scared me half to death!” You put a hand on your chest, feeling your heart accelerated. 

 

He notices your reaction and flinches back. An apologetic whine comes from his lips as he lowers his head. From that, you feel yourself calm down at an instant. Much like a child, you can see the guilt on their faces when they had done something wrong without meaning to. 

 

“Gracious, I am sorry, but you really did scare me.” You say with a small smile, approaching to him slowly. “You must come inside, before someone sees you.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

It took some time to have him go inside of the cottage, but with patience and time, the man came in with careful steps. You were even able to grab his hands, still amazed on how large they were. How small yours was. How strong they seemed, but how gentle they were holding yours. You could even see the small details of the stitches that each finger hand along the palms. If he really was a demon, would he have killed you by now? It seems that he doesn’t really know his surroundings all that well. Of all the times that you have talked to him, he didn’t talk back. Perhaps he doesn’t speak the same language that you do? Is he a mute? He does seem to react accordingly to your emotions. This all was just things out of your own understanding. You wished to understand him. Why those eyes of his are a yellow that no other has in the history of man, or why his skin had such a displeasing trails of stitches? So much to unravel, and this poor creature doesn’t seem to know himself. Such a sad case. 

 

Having to sit near the kitchen table, he watches you as you prepare him a loaf of bread with a cloth underneath along with a cup of fresh milk. 

 

“Here you go, ….” You said, presenting him the food. “I-I know it’s not much, but perhaps it should do some good for a while.” 

 

He looked at the loaf of bread with eyes that can only describe of what one would show in relentless hunger. His mouth watering as he took the loaf by the sides and took a bite of the top. After a few chews, he swallowed. Taking another bite, you couldn’t help but silently laugh to yourself. Not one to know about proper table manners or how to properly eat bread, but then again, one wouldn’t waste time worrying about good etiquette. 

 

After a few more bites, the man began to cough. Settling the bread down, he reaches for the cup of milk and tries to drink it. Some of it spills down his lips to his chin. It leaves you to go into fits of giggles. You don’t mean to. 

“O-Oh dear, ….” You pick up the cloth that the loaf of bread settled on and use it to clean him up. “Goodness, ….” 

 

After you pick up the drips of milk from his mouth to his chin, you notice a sudden change in him. 

 

From frightened to cautious, he had seemed to come to escalated trust and tranquility. Pressing his cheek into the cloth and closing his eyes slowly. 

 

“There we are, ….” 

 

As soon as you were done, you put the cloth in the wooden bucket of water to wash later. 

 

“H-How are you feeling now …?” You reach a hand towards them and place it on his cheek, “There’s still plenty of bread for you to eat, but you must remember to drink as well.” 

 

It may not have seemed so, but the warmth between his cheek and your hand were exchanging. A low purr came from him as he nuzzles against your hand. Even when it’s so small, he felt comforted by it. The two large hands wrapping around yours. So much desperate need for kind human interaction. 

 

_ What happened to you? _


	4. Adam

Throughout the day, as you tend to the crops with a heavy mind, of what you should do with your … new guest. Did he run away from a facility far away or was he dropped off by someone to fend for himself? There was so many questions that won’t be answered. Who can you go to for this? It was out of the question to go to the village as you can’t leave the farm unattended. The villagers would be frightened of him regardless. What would Hans think of this? Would he simply faint in fear or mistreat him the way that others have inflicted on him? 

 

Disoriented with all of the questions in your head, you had to sit yourself down on a resting stump by the crops. You rub your temples and eyes to keep your anxiety at bay. Turning your head towards the man, you see that he is with the chickens. On his knees as gives them their morning feed with his hands. The poultry, being as blissfully oblivious as they are, seemed to not mind his presence at all. In fact, a couple of them nestled close to him. You smile at the pleasant sight. He seemed content, much to your 

 

If it were up to you, he could live here. Living peacefully as a farmer along by your side. It would be much help, and you could teach him everything that you know just as Hans has to you. Maybe teach him how to read. You are no teacher, but you are determined to have him at least recognize some words that would benefit him in the future. He seems determined himself to learn about everything around him. The constant murmuring of words that comes from those black lips as if he’s trying to mimic you. How the words “eggs” and “milk” would sound rather raspy everytime he would make an attempt to say them. You give him the benefit of the doubt that he’s becoming acquainted with them, but is it enough? Will anything that you provide for him be enough? Are you enough?

 

The tightness in your chest pains you so. You know that you must remain strong, but these questions of self-doubt flooding your mind is clouding your better judgement. You don’t really know what’s best for him or what he wants. Is he aware of his own wants? He doesn’t seem to know of his own needs, at least not yet.

 

Despite it all, you want him to be happy. 

 

Even if it means being scorned and outcased by your fellow men, you have Hans. Better yet, your new guest just possibly may have a new place in your heart. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


The rest of the day had seemed it was over within a blink of an eye. You had shown him how to milk cows properly and even got him acquainted with them. One of them licked his hand as she would always to greet you in the mornings. The both of you had shared your laughter. Like innocent children enjoying the day’s giving. 

 

With the sun on the horizon, you could see that Han’s hasn’t returned. This hasn’t worried you, but you can only hope that he is staying somewhere warm and plentiful of food for the travel back home. The man has noticed this and places a hand on your shoulder carefully. 

 

“Ah, calm calm, now.” You say, placing your hand on his. “You do not know Hans yet. When he comes in the marrow, I shall introduce you to him. Oh, I know you do not understand me, but I am hoping to change that.” 

 

“H ….. Aa …..aa …..n” 

 

“Yes, yes! Precisely … almost right. You have been becoming more vocal, …” You say with your eyes glimmering, “Perhaps with a bit of reading tonight it shall enhance your enthusiasm. There’s so much for you to learn, my friend. So much beyond that I don’t even know. Maybe, you can tell me all that you have seen before me, … soon.” 

 

It fills your heart with wonder to know of what this man has seen beyond the trees that surround the farm. How long has he ventured through the unknown? Where? When? And …. Why? You are sure that many individuals have their reason to go of where their hearts desire. This man has to be no different. In good time, he shall share the information of the wonders of the outside world that he has witnessed before coming to the farm. 

 

“Come on inside with me, we shall prepare dinner.” You say, taking the hand that rests on your shoulder and tugging him along to go inside of the cottage. 

 

Lighting a lantern to make the kitchen illuminate, the man watches you. Completely bewildered on how you can make the flame inside of the lantern shine more or to let it dim. Playing with the little knob that manipulates the strength of the fire within, you let him have it for a few seconds or more before you can prepare to cut the potatoes and cook the meat. You guide him to sit down by the table as you pick some books for him to look through while you cook. Three books that Hans has had you read in the early years of your life when you were able to read. Typically to start with, The Holy Bible, Candide, and Gulliver’s Travel’s. As much as you wish you had a bigger collection of books for your guest to read, it’s all that you have. The man looked at each individual book to carefully turn page by page. The words inside enticing him to know of what they are. His fingers sliding on specific pages to try to pronounce each word that peaked his interest. 

 

Even when dinner was done and consumed by the both of you, he couldn’t seem to cease his readings. The Holy Bible specifically the one that he chose to read first before he could start the other ones. Of all the names and all the tales that are told within were as if his mind were slowly connecting the dots. 

 

One in particular had caught his attention. Looking at you as he points the name for you to see. 

 

“That name would be Adam. The first man to ever be created by God himself, …” You say to him. 

 

From that, it seemed that there was a shift inside of him mentally. Something that seemed familiar like a long lost memory that had suddenly clicked after some time. Memories that he is trying to retrieve and make sense of it. He sat there in silence, growing of your concerns. You look outside and see that the sun was far to its slumber and the moon is awake to watch the Earth. 

 

“Come along, dear. It is time for sleep,...” You add along, placing a hand on his back. 

 

Responding with a yawn, he hesitated as he wanted to continue to read, but you know that one could not read forever no matter how much they would like to. You softly chuckle as you close the bible and set it on the middle of the table. 

 

“You may continue in the mornin’, but for now you must be very exhausted. Hay is not very suitable for a decent rest.” 

 

You would know. You have tried to make layers of straw more comfortable by placing layers of cloth but nothing helps when the hay would eventually flatten, leaving you to wake up with your body aching all around. You can’t imagine how it was for him. Especially for his size. 

 

Grabbing the lantern from the wooden hanger by the entrance door, you go towards Han’s bedroom and open the door. Motioning him to come inside with you, he follows. Settling the lantern down, you look through Han’s closet to find anything that would be suitable for sleep. The concern of it was if any nightgowns were to fit the man. The trouble was …. Changing him into it.  

 

What was there to worry about? He must be perfectly capable to change himself. Right? Your entire face turns hot, flustered. 

 

Picking out the gown that would fit him, hopefully, you go to him and hold it out. 

 

“I-I, …. Hope this should suit you well. It’s for sleeping as you cannot sleep in the clothes that you have arrived here in.” You offer to him, looking away from his gaze. “I shall leave you to change into it, and I can take your current clothes to wash later. Understood?” 

 

An uncomfortable silence had reached you when you were expecting an answer, but your hopes have lead you astray. Instead, you hear the sounds of clothes shuffling as you realize that he was changing in front of you. With your face growing more red, you dare not to look. 

  
  


“O-Oh, ….” You muttered, it was all that you could say. 

Taking the gown from your arms, you take your hands to cover your eyes. You could hear them trying to get himself inside of it. There was a bit of a struggle, but he quickly understood which part of the gown he needed to put his head through. The gown snuggled to his built arms a little too tightly as it covered as low as above the knee. It wasn’t a complete perfect fit, but it was better than nothing. 

 

“D-do you n-need a-assistance?” You ask accompanied of what you can describe as a squeak. 

 

With the past two minutes, you feel the two large hands gently pull yours away as you’re greeted by his eyes. You don’t know why, but you found it hard to breathe right then and there. Your eyes scanning those arms that were being coiled tightly by the sleeves of the gown. Those muscles strong enough to carry a full grown bull looked as if it could tear the cloth with ease. 

 

He looked at you as if he was mesmerized. Placing both of his hands on your cheeks, thumbs rubbing the lining of your cheekbones. He must be wondering why your cheeks were so red and warm. Too warm to be considered normal. 

 

“L-let’s get you to bed, ..” You clear your throat, attempting to break this unbearable tension. 

 

Having him follow to the bed, you lift up the sheets and pat down of where he can lay down. Careful and curious, he puts certain amounts of pressure on the bed and is surprised to feel of how soft the bed is compared to the hay or even the earthly ground outside. He eventually crawls onto the bed, humming in pure delight. Rubbing his cheeks against the pillows like a feline would after finding the perfect spot to lay for countless hours. Content, you grab the sheets to cover him up to his shoulders. With all that, you can finally retire as well. 

 

“Well, I must be off to tend my own. If you ever need me, I’m just right across the hallway.” You say with a tired smile. 

 

Just before you could leave, the man grabs your hand and shakes his head as if he doesn’t want you to leave. 

 

“MNnnh ….. N ….. N- …..no …” He whimpered. 

 

Trying to say more, he becomes agitated at his own inexperience with speech. Making grunts and opening and closing his mouth. His hand that holds yours tightly grips it. You hiss from the pain as you pinch his hand to make him aware that he’s hurting you. He realizes this and let’s go. 

 

Tears welling in his eyes, he lays his head on the pillow and begins to weep. You can understand his frustrations. Helpless like a child right in front of your eyes. There’s no place in your heart to simply leave him as he is. Goodness. 

 

“Now, now, …do not fuss. I shall stay with you if it will help you be calm for the night.” You cooed, brushing your hand against his cheek to wipe away the tears with your thumb. “Such a sensitive soul that you are. A rare trait in the minds of mankind these days.” 

 

You go to change in your gown in your own room before you could join him. You were thankful that the bed was large enough for the two of you. Even more so as it was just tall enough for him to fit. You get under the sheets as you exhale from the welcoming warmth. You yawn before you could let your eyelids droop. Before you could slip into a peaceful sleep, you felt something brush the strands of hair away from your eyes. 

 

You hum softly, turning on your side to see him, his eyes meet yours. 

 

“We perhaps should think of a name for you when we arise with the sun.” You say, mostly talking to yourself. 

 

Blinking a few times, the man makes a look to indicate deep in thought in that mysterious brain of his. Opening and closing his mouth in attempt to speak again, this time he remembers to take his time. 

 

“A-A- …. A-Adam, ….” 

 

“Adam. Is this the name that you wish to call yourself?” 

 

A bit hesitant by your question, he nods his head regardless. Your smile to him seems to have given him the confidence that he made the right choice.

 

“Adam, … it suits you.” 

 

With that being established, you two have taken your time to make some small talk before drifting into sleep. The lantern eventually went out on it’s own, but it didn’t stir the deep sleep that you two are under until the morning sun could once again greet the cottage. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Golden Gossip

The night that he had stayed with you was full of well-rest as he has spent most of his nights sleeping on the cold hard ground of which had made his muscle and bones creak with pain. The welcoming softness of the bed below him along with the warmth provided by you had granted him the sleep that he so deserves. As you have tossed in your sleep, the heaviness of his arms are wrapped around you like the slithery creatures that you have read in books. It has made apparent to you that Adam craves the touch of the other. You don’t mind the physical attention of the being that has you in his slumber, but it makes you wonder of how much Adam has been yearning for a sliver of kindness of humankind. In the end, that wonder and curiosity has turned into fear and rejection which had lead him to your farm. You don’t know exactly what made him to have the decision to come to the farm to begin with, but in your mind there’s not a single care. He’s here, with you. It has come to the confirmation that you too have been wanting the intimacy

As the morning comes along, you begin your daily routine as always. Adam following behind you as he observes. Carefully repeating your steps as you would in any other morning. Like a little one that would fellow it’s mentor.

Adam was bright.

Learning from trial and error as he wishes to only do what you can do. From learning the strength that he beholds as you had to remind him to be gentle with the cows as he milks them. The poultry be dealt with as much delicacy as he has with the cows in the barn. You watch him as he grows cautious when handling them, but luckily, they don’t seem to mind him. It gave you a good opportunity to swipe the eggs that were nestled underneath them. It was a slow process, but with every right you praise him. Every wrong you teach him how to do it right.

“You see this, Adam?” You say, holding an egg on the palm of your hand. “It is what the chickens make. They are called ``eggs.”

Looking at the small object that lays on your hand, he manages to slide the light-brown egg into his own hand.

“E …… egg?”

“Yes, that’s right.” You smile at him, “The outside of the egg is the shell that is easily breakable. So, when you handle the eggs, Adam, be very careful.”

It took Adam a minute to comprehend the instructions. “Careful” and “Breakable”. How fragile these simple little things can be that mean so much to human beings. It made him think of the berries that were in the forest when he had to scavenge for food. Picking a berry for the first time between his fingers. How easily it became mush with the seeds and juices dripping down his fingers. It later occurred to him to just eat the berry whole instead of just simply squishing them. It had left his fingers to be stained for a while, but nothing clean stream water couldn’t help with.   
Much like the berry, the egg must be handled with care.

The basket that you hold which carried the other eggs in, he places the one that he holds gently inside it.

“Like so.” You say with a tiny giggle, “You’re learning quite fast, Adam.”

You couldn’t really describe this enlightening feeling in your chest when you see him make so much accomplishments in one day. You remembered how Hans have taught you the ways of farming. How much you have struggled and had gotten your chores done in such a clumsy fashion. The burning sensation on your cheeks of sheer embarrassment as you thought you wouldn’t get it right. Lucky as you are, Hans is a patient man.

Any other farmer would have possibly thrown you out on the few mistakes that you have made. Of course, Hans that had lost a daughter many years ago, he had saw you as is very own. From a tiny defenseless newborn to a full grown adult that had adjusted well into the farm life. How you thought that this life would be the same to the very end, it was Adam that must be a blessing in disguise to say otherwise.

His mannerisms and how fresh he seems to life reminds you of yourself.

It does bring you to the question of why he’s completely unaware of everything. Almost seemed as if he was just born into the world yesterday.

Was he contained in isolation his entire life and just escaped? Was the stitches on his body from numerous incidences of torture? If so, how could someone be so heartless as to do so to a man of gentle grace?

Who? And more importantly, why?

Either way, you can only hope that you never meet the very person that has done this to him.

Alas, as much as it hurts you to know you can’t do anything, you hold hopeful that Adam staying here in peace and tranquility will do him some good.

Before you could continue to talk to Adam, you notice him looking at the direction of the trial to where it leads to the village. With squinting further comes with raw fear. It wasn’t quite the same of which he had shown to you when he saw you. No. It was something much more than fear could really muster up to.

Without saying a single word, Adam lets out a distraught whimper before making a retreat inside the cottage. It had left you to be confused. Was something coming this way that had frightened him?

You turn your head back in the previous direction to find a woman coming close. Her face red with her hands lifting her skirt slightly to allow her feet to run as fast as she can manage. As she approaches further, you can see that it was the midwife of the village, Mrs. Klein. For what purpose does she have to be here, you wonder.

“Y/N! Oh goodness!” Mrs. Klein huffs.

You can only look back at the cottage before turning your attention to her. At this point, Adam must be hiding out of sight. Perhaps he didn’t get to take a look at Mrs. Klein, but her presence is what sent him away in fear.

“M-Mrs. Klein, what brings you here to the farm? Urgent news I assume?” You asked, curling a smile.

She takes a minute to catch her breathe before she can state her business. You can hope that it would be short as you wish to check on Adam. You must keep your manners and try to keep Mrs. Klein away from the cottage if she attends to head inside.

“Oh Y/N, you must forgive me for the sudden intrusion, but I simply must had to see if anything horrid had bestowed upon the farm.” She folds her fingers together, her reddened face shined of perspiration. “Please tell me, has there been a dreadful monster around here?”

Monster?

Did she mean Adam?

“A monster? Whatever do you mean?” You question with concern.

Clenching her fingers tightly against each other, Mrs. Klein seems to be using every ounce of her strength to keep herself collected.

“It was dreadful, Y/N. Absolutely dreadful. Th-This beast, this horrifyingly beast came into the village …...” Mrs. Klein blubbered, “So ghastly and repulsive it was. A large man that was no man at all. As tall as a tree and piercing yellow eyes of a demon. Deathly pale skin, … it might as well be a demon.”

You feel the blood draining from your face as it all comes together. Though exaggerated, she was clearly well talking about Adam. The distinguished expression of fear on her face would also be shared by the rest of the villagers. They know well what he looks like. If they suspect that you were hiding him in your cottage, you can only imagine what would become of him, you, and the farm.

“Oh, dear, I truly did not mean to frighten you.” Mrs. Klein’s voice fell soft, seeing of how pale you are. “If that monster is not here, hopefully it is somewhere far away from here along with the village. Al though, since you do have Hans, I have no doubt in my mind that he shall protect you.”

“A--ah, yes, indeed.” You flatly mumbled, “I will be very cautious and be prepared, Mrs. Klein.”

The mention of Hans absence could prolong her stay or even have her to stay for the night out of worry. As much as you dislike lying, it has to be necessary for Adam’s sake.

“I will tell Hans as soon as he’s done tending with the cows.” You lie through your teeth, “I reassure you that no harm shall be done here.”

With a sigh of relief, Mrs. Klein nods in your response.

“That is wonderful to hear, Y/N. With all that said, my dear, I shall leave. I will let the villagers know of the good news of this farm being untouched by the foulness of that … thing.”

How cold those last words were to hear. It ached in your chest as you knew perfectly well that Adam was anything of what Mrs. Klein had described him to be. Anything but a foul demon. Abnormal, of course, but he was no demon. You felt a spark of anger making your hands clenched. Never have you ever wished that one would leave the property any sooner.

“Of course. You must hurry before it gets dark.” You state flatley, trying to keep your smile curled and genuine.

Thankfully, being as oblivious as she is, she hasn’t noticed how short you have become with her. Unknowing of the very man that she speaks of that takes refuge inside the cottage. You pray internally that he continues to hide inside until Mrs. Klein is out of sight.

The sensation of dread in your body as you watch her go down the road towards the village. You make sure that she’s gone only to put down everything and head inside.

“A-Adam? Where are you?” You examine the kitchen first, “She is gone now. You have nothing to fear now.”

You listen closely to hear whimpering coming from your room. It shouldn’t have to become a surprise to you as he would retreat to the room where your most present besides the farm. You head inside to see him hiding underneath your bed sheets … or at least of how much he can cover himself due to his size. The two yellow eyes that had once frightened you in the beginning, were full of fear and mistrust.

“Oh, Adam, dear. It’s alright. She’s gone now.” You reassure him, slowly approaching him.

Kneeling by the bedside, he begins to show himself more by pulling off the sheets off of his head. The ebony black hair ruffled slightly, you go to reach and softly stroke the long strands between your fingers.

“She has told me many things. All that I believe are not true about you, Adam.”

It all had to be a misunderstanding. A gentle soul such as himself would never cause harm to another human being or to intentionally scare the villagers. You cannot blame them for their shock as no human has ever been seen before in the likes of Adam, however, it still breaks your heart to see him trembling before you. It also made you realize that Adam had what seemed to be cuts on both of his arms and one on the top of his head. Why haven’t you seen them before?

The villagers can get their hands on any weaponry, they always count to the elements to aid them. Rocks was a typical choice to cause potential harm that they would identify as a threat.

To be harmed by people whom you know well was also Mrs. Klein, Adam’s reaction to her coming to the farm was more than understandable.

“Dearest Adam, you mustn’t worry. No man shall harm you on these grounds as long as I am here. I promise.” You run your hand down to his cheek, “Understand?”

He can only nuzzle against your touch in response.

“I-- ….I …. Un …derstand …..”

  
You shift yourself closer to him. Thinking to yourself, you have no trouble of keeping him here as long as he wants to. In fact, you want him to stay here for a very long time. But, ….

What would the villagers think of you keeping him here? You have lied to the midwife and there’s no doubt that she would spread of the safety of the farm. With many of them having their own duties to attend to, you’re not worried if many would come, you’re worried if one would find Adam in the cottage. What would happen? Would they kill Adam if given the chance? What would become of you?

If only Hans were here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP ITS BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT??? Gosh I know its been forever since I've updated this fic but of course my fixations tend to scatter from one fandom into the other. SOOOO HERE WE ARE.


End file.
